Red Dragon
by Ailo296
Summary: Moxie Wilde is beginning her adventure in Red Dragon Academy, a place for the truly elite. She'll face Nutty teachers, deadly monsters and even a chance to find a real career. But sometimes, all she really wants to do is take a nap. Rated T for some cursing.
1. Moxie and the Academy

**Super Short Intro (Meant to be short!)**

"I am so tired." Moxie said. She had been walking for hours. Why did the damn academy have to be so far away? But, nonetheless, she had a passion for dueling like no other. A few inches away from her, her best friend, Luna, trudged along sporting a weary smile. "No offense, but the name Moxie Wilde just doesn't fit you at all." Luna remarked. "Don't judge me by my name, Luna. My parents didn't know I would come out of the womb and not live up to my last name." Moxie said. Luna sighed. She wouldn't admit it to her friend, but she was getting a bit tired, too. She looked at her friend. With her wavy, jet black hair and large eyes the color of sea foam, Moxie didn't look like the ferocious type. But Luna knew better. Whenever Moxie dueled, her personality did a 180 degree somersault. Confidence and energy washed over her to the point that it almost seemed visible. But when Luna asked her about it, Moxie would sigh and say something like "Luna, I'm not special. It's just adrenaline."

"Look!" Luna said. Over the horizon, 6 blood red stone pillars rose, encompassing an enormous building. Each pillar had a figure head of a dragon mounted on top of it. The building was the color of a cherry and glistened in the bright sun. A huge set of red double doors stood in front of the building. "There it is, Moxie. Red Dragon Academy. We've been waiting our whole lives to get here." Luna stared at the building in awe. "It's beautiful." Moxie said, the red paint on the building reflecting in her green eyes, creating a lustrous mix of colors. Luna silently agreed. This would be an awesome experience.


	2. Enter Sted, Slip, and Alyssa

Sted overlooked the city on his private terrace. Being the head of Red Dragon, his job had a lot of perks. He got his own private room and complete control over the building. But Sted was no control freak. He just wanted the academy to train the best students. So, when he first saw Moxie duel, he knew she was a keeper. All of a sudden, his PDA buzzed. "_Sted? The exams are about to start. Are you coming?" _Slip's voice came through the small device. Sted sighed. Slip was his assistant in the academy. He always liked to make sure Sted was on top of things. "On my way." He responded into the PDA, and descended the stairs.

In the audience, Moxie and Luna took their seats. They had each signed up for a position. Moxie glanced at the stands. The side of the bleachers she was on had many kids dressed in street clothes. The middle portion had the largest group. It showed kids that each had either a pink, green, blue, brown or purple uniform. Each uniform was unique. They must have been academy students. Then she noticed the side of the bleachers adjacent to her. It was empty except for 2 men that sat on the front row and 4 other kids in the row behind them. Finally, they announced the start. "Greetings to all of you!" A voice boomed. Moxie jumped and looked around to see who was talking, then saw one of the men in the empty part of the stands holding a microphone. "My name is Sted, and I am the head of Red Dragon. Today, those of you who pass the test shall join the students in the middle as members of this academy! Just so you know the list is completely randomized instead of being alphabetical, so get ready!" a hush went over the crowd as he read the 1st name on the list. "Our 1st testee is Moxie Wilde! That's a catchy name you have there!" Sted said. Moxie's palms were clammy with sweat. Who was she going to face?

Moxie made her way to the battlefield quickly after a clap on the back from Luna. As she walked, she saw one of the kids from the row above Sted and his attendant hop down from the stage, and she gulped, apprehension already chipping away at her forced excitement. The girl she now faced had amber-colored hair with eyes to match. A gold duel disk was strapped to her arm. "Moxie, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Alyssa." The girl said. "Hi." Moxie replied. "I guess I'll see your skills first hand in a few seconds. " Alyssa said. The stage was set. All was now ready. "_Can I really do this?_" Moxie thought. Then a revelation was placed into her mind. "_Whoa, it's happening again!_" Moxie thought. She suddenly felt like a new person. "Alright, let's duel!"


	3. Moxie's Endeavor for Enrollment

Alyssa looked at Moxie strangely. She seemed different all of a sudden. What the hell just happened? Alyssa shook off the weird feeling and continued.

"Alright, you're the challenger, you go first." Alyssa said.

"Agreed." Moxie replied. She eyed her hand, carefully picking her cards. "Alright, I'll summon Red Gadget in attack mode." She placed the card on her Battle City model duel disk, and an image of a red robot with a gear on its back appeared on the field. Its attack points read **1300.** "Then I'll put this facedown on my side." She said, concluding her turn.

Sted watched the testee with curiosity. "Slip, did you see anything just now? Like, did anything happen to the Moxie girl?" He whispered to his attendant.

"Well, now that you mention it, she does seem a little bit different now, like she actually cares about her life." Slip whispered back. He hadn't meant to be hurtful; he was just stating a fact. That's just how Slip talked to people. Sted still eyed the girl carefully.

While everybody else engaged in a few confused conversations, Luna watched from the stands with a smirk on her face. The great Moxie Wilde had done it again. She had gone full duel-mode.

Alyssa looked at her hand. Excellent. One perfectly straightforward option that stood out, just the way she liked it. "I'll summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" A huge, metal dragon appeared on the field.

Moxie had seen the card before, and knew its ability well. If she had a monster out, then Alyssa could summon her dragon even though it was a level 5 monster. But what else did she have in mind?

"Next, I'll activate Foolish Burial, to put another Cyber Dragon in my graveyard." She did so. "And finally, I'll activate a rare spell card. Scrap Fusion!" the card appeared on the field. It depicted a junkyard being swallowed up by an enormous shining vortex. "This card allow me to fusion summon Machine monsters in my graveyard and on my field. So now, I'll merge the Cyber Dragon I played with the Cyber Dragon in my graveyard."

Moxie watched as a battered up Cyber Dragon appeared on the field. The 2 Cyber Dragons slithered into the vortex that appeared above their heads. When they came out, a new monster had emerged.

"Take a look at Cyber Twin Dragon!" Alyssa said. The monster lived up to its name quite well by being a Cyber Dragon with two heads. **2800** attack points were shown. Moxie didn't back down. She had a plan.

"Twin Dragon, attack Red Gadget!" Alyssa commanded her monster. The dragon lunged. The audience cringed, but Luna stood still. Moxie knew what to do, right?

Indeed, she did. "You've walked into a trap, my friend." Moxie calmly stated. It did not seem to faze her at all that she was being stared down by a two-headed metal dragon. Instead, the trap lifted itself up, showing it to Alyssa. "It's called Draining Shield. I can use it to reverse the damage from your attack so that I gain life points instead. What's more, the attack is negated." She finished.

Beads of sweat began to gather at Alyssa's lip. That was an interesting trap. She had never seen it before. She watched as Moxie's life points rose to **5500 **instead of dropping to **2500**. Red Gadget stood on the field, completely unharmed. Alyssa smirked. "Well, unfortunately for you, my dragon has a special ability. It can attack twice in one Battle Phase! Twin Dragon, attack Red Gadget again!" the dragon lunged a second time, this time hitting Red Gadget head-on. The small red monster reeled from the blow, and shattered to pieces as Moxie put it in her graveyard. Moxie's life points dropped back to **4000**.

Moxie was prepared for next turn. She dealt her next card. "First, I summon Yellow Gadget!" a monster fairly identical to Red Gadget appeared on the field, except it was the color of mustard. "Now, I activate my own rare spell card, Ties of the Brethren!" The card depicted 3 lizard-like monsters in full battle armor. "This card lets me summon 2 level 4 monsters from my hand, deck and graveyard that have the same attribute as Yellow Gadget. So now, I summon Red Gadget and Green Gadget!" 2 monsters rose from the floor of the field. Red Gadget, with its chili-colored body, reappeared, back from the grave. A new monster appeared that looked like Red and Yellow Gadget, but it was the color of a pine tree needle. It was Green Gadget. The Gadget Trio had appeared.

"Big deal, they can't touch my Cyber Twin Dragon." Alyssa said. "They might not be able to, but I have a monster that can." Moxie said.

Now, I activate Double Summon!" Moxie's new spell card presented itself. "This card allows me to make another summoning this turn. So now, I tribute Green and Yellow Gadget to summon Buster Blader!"

A warrior rose from the field. He had on purple armor and carried a humongous sword. Buster Blader's attack points showed **2600**. The crowd gasped. That was a powerful monster, but still not capable of destroying Alyssa's Cyber Twin Dragon. But Moxie was still smiling.

"He has a special ability, too! For any monster you have with "Dragon" in its name on your field or in your graveyard, Buster Blader gets 500 extra attack points! Alyssa's eyes widened. There was Cyber twin dragon, but also the two monsters that she had put in her graveyard to summon it; the two Cyber Dragons! She watched as Buster Blader's attack points skyrocketed to 4100. "Now, let's slice and dice the dragon, Buster Blader!" Buster Blader charged at the dragon, swinging his sword in a dangerous arc. Despite how big the sword was, he was strong enough to wield it one-handed. The dragon shattered and vanished from the field. Alyssa braced herself for the damage as her life points dropped to **2800**.

"That's not the worst of it. Red Gadget wants payback for you destroying him earlier. Go crazy, pal!" _"Is it just me, or does Red Gadget actually have a murderous look in its eyes?" _Alyssa thought as the Gadget monster struck her with another round of damage. Her life points went to **1500**.

"What the hell?" Sted and Slip said in unison. Alyssa was supposed to be an incredible duelist. She was getting beaten by a street girl? Sted inhaled deeply, taking in his thoughts. Clearly, Moxie was more than a street girl. She must have been dueling for a while. But something about her cards seemed familiar…

Slip, on the other hand, was freaking out. "Sted, did you see that? We have to let her into the knights! She is totally knight material! Why aren't you listening? Are… are those earbuds? What are you doing?"

Above them, the three gray-dressed students watched the duel with calm looks on their faces. They were the Knights of Red Dragon. "Alyssa's getting crushed out there." One of them said. "Honestly, Anna, I think she might be able to turn it around." Another added.

"Can you two stop debating? I'm trying to watch the duel." The third said. The other two knights inched away from him as much as they could in their reserved leather seats. Reapus was not one to be messed with.


	4. Skills will be Drained

Despite all of the damage Alyssa just took, she was completely calm, much to Moxie's surprise. But she didn't know what was going on inside Alyssa's head.

"_What the crap was that? How am I going to remain a knight if I lose here?" _Alyssa was freaking out, but then came to her senses. She had a plan. She just needed to start. The amber-haired girl drew her next card, and knew that she wasn't going down without a true fight.

"You know Moxie, I'm not saying that wasn't impressive, but I need to tell you that by destroying my dragon, you've paved the way for my trump card."

"_That doesn't sound good._" Moxie's regular self spoke in her head.

"First, I'll summon another Cyber Dragon!" An identical copy of the previous Cyber Dragon she had faced appeared.

"Now, let's get started with another Scrap Fusion!" Alyssa said.

"You, you have another one?"

"But of course. It's always a good idea to keep multiple versions of a card in your deck if you can."

"But you said it was a rare card…"

Alyssa smiled at that. "Some cards aren't rare if you know where to find them. Now, I fuse all three Cyber Dragons in my graveyard!"

Moxie watched as the 2 mechanical dragons reappeared on the field once again, joining their comrade. A swirling vortex appeared above their heads. Moxie squeaked. What was she going to face now?

The dragons slithered into the vortex. When they reappeared, they had taken on a terrifying new form.

An enormous three-headed dragon stared Moxie and her two monsters down with its six eyes. **4000** attack points

"I present to you Cyber End Dragon!" Alyssa said. Her dragon roared in response. Moxie could have sworn that it had been rehearsed. Then, ignoring the dragon's fearsome appearance, she realized that she could easily beat it.

"Have you forgotten? Buster Blader's attack points are still **4100. **What's more, the attack points go up even more because you played Cyber End Dragon!" Buster Blader's attack points jumped to **4700**.

Alyssa ignored her.

"Cyber Dragon, attack Red Gadget!" Instead of lunging like Cyber Twin Dragon had, Cyber End Dragon emitted a devastating electric shock from all three of its mouths. The three beams connected in midair and made contact with Red Gadget. The small monster was no match for the devastating power of Cyber End Dragon. It exploded, and Moxie's life points plummeted straight to **1700.**

"Well, I guess you were right about the comeback, Anna." Rune said. "Yup." Anna simply replied.

Reapus was silent.

"Ouch." Luna said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, that would've hurt, wouldn't it?" A voice piped up. Luna whipped her head to the left to see a boy sitting next to her.

He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. A duel disk was strapped to his arm, and he wore an oversized red and green T-shirt with jeans. He looked pretty generic, but there was a proud, wild look in his eyes, like he was used to getting ambushed and even more used to winning the fight. The boy stuck out a hand.

"Name's Ace, who might you be?"

"Luna." Luna said, accepting his handshake with a small smile. The least she could do was be polite. Ace leaned back in his chair and looked at the dueling field.

"So, I take it the girl down there is your friend, huh? She's pretty good."

"Yeah, it just comes to her naturally, you know?"

"Nice. I like those kinds of people. They really know how to stick it to their enemies!" He sounded particularly delighted saying that. What was with this kid? Did he grow up in the army or something?

Back on the dueling field, Moxie was as delighted as ever to make her next move.

"Like I said, your dragon has **700** too little attack points to do anything to Buster Blader. Slice him to bits, pal!"

Buster Blader jumped an impossible number of feet into the air and brought his blade down in an arc on the dragon's middle neck. But right when it hit, a problem arose.

"You're not the only one who can set a trap card." Alyssa said, wearing a grin.

Buster Blader dropped his sword and crumpled to the ground. A purple aura engulfed the warrior's body.

"No!" Moxie cried. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Then she saw it.

Above Buster Blader, a figure came into form. It was of a demon with bluish green skin, dressed in expensive looking robes and wearing a horned helmet. Buster Blader's aura was being sucked right into his palm. It was a Trap Card!

"My Skill Drain trap negates the effects of all monsters on the field, like your Buster Blader's ability to gain life points from Dragon Monsters. It cost me **1000** life points, but boy was it worth it!" Alyssa said as her life points dropped to **500**.

Moxie cursed under her breath as Buster Blader's attack points dropped back down to 2600, and he vanished from the field. Next turn, Alyssa would attack with Cyber End Dragon and win the duel.

All was lost.


	5. Gandora and the Lasers Of Victory

For the first time since the duel began, Moxie was in a state of panic. Her breaths were fast and inconsistent and she was envisioning a thousand different ending scenarios a second. But something inside her was holding on to the one bit of calm thought in her mind, the one thing that kept her sane.

"_CHILL OUT!_" The thing seemed to say. And slowly, Moxie calmed down. It was as if she had heard it. She began to think about what would happen if she didn't make it. She thought about Luna. What if Luna made it and she didn't? That was when the panic hit a dead end. There was no way that Moxie was not going to make it into Red Dragon. Luna had to be there. Moxie couldn't stand the thought of leaving her friend in the dust. And just like that, she found it. The path to victory lit up in her mind as she stared at her hand. She knew how to win…

Alyssa felt like gloating inside. She was about to win her first duel as a Knight! The joy was almost too much to bear. But Alyssa kept her egotistical side at bay. She needed to finish the duel.

"Have you finished your turn yet?" Alyssa asked, somewhat impatient.

"One minute, I just want to put one last card facedown." The card appeared on Moxie's side of the field.

"Ok, I'm done now!" Moxie said. Alyssa had not noticed the look in her eyes when she had played the card.

But Luna had seen it quite well.

"Your friend sure seems confident in that card of hers." Ace said. He had seen the look too.

"Yeah, well, that's Moxie for you." Luna smiled and said.

Meanwhile, back on the dueling field, Alyssa was barely aware of the facedown Moxie had just played.

"Well, I suppose it's over now. Cyber End Dragon, blast her!" the dragon shot lighting straight at Moxie.

"It seems you ignored my facedown card. A mistake, if I do say the least." Moxie said. The trap card flipped face-up, revealing a boy standing behind a red door and a blue door.

"It's called Changing Destiny!" Moxie said. "I can use it whenever you attack. Now you get a choice. Either I gain life points equal to half of Cyber End Dragon's attack points, or you lose half of your monster's attack points."

Alyssa gulped. If she were to lose the points, then she would lose the duel.

"I guess I'll have you gain the 2000 points." She said.

Moxie's life points rose to** 3700**. Perfect.

"_I think it's time for a change of tactics." _Alyssa thought. So what if Moxie had more points? She would just get zapped the next turn.

"I'll put three cards facedown and end my turn!

All was now ready.

Moxie had five cards in her hand. This was all she needed.

"All right, I'll activate Pot of Greed to let me draw two more cards!" She did so.

"And now, I'll put 3 cards of my own facedown." Moxie slid the cards into the facedown slots on her Duel Disk. They materialized onto the field.

Three cards left.

"I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!" Moxie said. A metal gargoyle appeared on the field. As scary as it looked, the gargoyle had zero attack points.

Alyssa managed a chuckle. "You expect to defeat me with a token?"

"Not directly, no, but you'll see what I mean." Moxie said. "Now for my final card, I'll use this!"

The spell card appeared on the field. It pictures an _ankh, _a symbol for life.

That could mean only one thing.

"Monster Reborn?" Alyssa asked, now a bit scared.

"Yes! I'll use it to bring back Red Gadget!" For the third time in the duel, the small gadget monster reappeared. Red Gadget clacked and whirred.

"Well, it looks like the game's done. It was fun while it lasted, Alyssa. You gave me a pretty big challenge!" Moxie said.

Pure shock was the emotion that met Alyssa first. The duel was over? There was no way that Moxie could win now. So what if she had a token and Red Gadget back? All Alyssa had to do next turn was hit the metal gargoyle directly and win.

It was as if Moxie could read minds.

"I don't intend on keeping my two friends here on the field, Alyssa. I plan to sacrifice them, which is what I'll do now!"

Red Gadget and the Metal Gargoyle token vanished from the field as a new, much more terrifying monster took their place.

The dragon that met Alyssa's widened gaze was beautiful in a very strange way. It was as black as the darkest shadow with claws and teeth as white as a skull. It stood on two legs with arms as long as Moxie was tall. Its body appeared to be made out of enormous, segmented black scales. Enormous black wings were present on its back. It was encrusted with red jewels like rubies, with a large crest on its head. Its eyes seemed to stare into Alyssa's soul. The dragon even made Cyber End Dragon look nervous, or seemed to.

"This is Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!" Moxie exclaimed. As if on cue, the dragon roared.

"Unfortunately, the downside to Gandora is that it can only be on the field for one turn, but one turn is all I need to activate Gandora's effect! The jewels on Gandora's body seemed to light up.

"If I pay half my life points, every card on the field, with the exception of Gandora, wins a one-way ticket to the graveyard!"

"Every last one?" Alyssa said, clearly horrified.

Moxie nodded, and then looked at her monster. "Do it Gandora!" She shouted triumphantly.

Moxie's life points dropped to **1850, **and a swarm of lasers erupted from the jewels decorating Gandora's body. A laser light show was in store for the audience. Cyber End Dragon was hit with multiple rays of light, and shattered into pieces soon after. Following it were Moxie's three facedown cards, and then Alyssa's. The destruction had only just begun.

The audience was mystified by Gandora's laser rays. The holographic effect had reached the ceiling of the Dueling Dome. When the light cleared, the only things on the field were Gandora, Moxie and a grief-stricken Alyssa.

Alyssa dropped her hands. "Well, I guess we're at a stalemate now."

Moxie wagged a finger. "Actually, I forgot to mention something. Gandora gets 300 attack points for every card it destroyed!"

"WHAT?!"

Gandora's attack points were at **3300.**

"Hit her directly, Gandora!" Moxie said.

Gandora emitted a laser blast that struck Alyssa directly. Her life points plummeted to zero.

Moxie fist pumped as the crowd cheered. She was finally in. She had made into Red Dragon.


	6. The Aftermath

Moxie might have won her duel, but Luna hadn't.

After Moxie left the stands in excitement for the conclusion of her match, she was met with many congratulations. Sadly, Moxie fell asleep next to Luna as soon as she sat down. A memory formed in her head.

**Dream Sequence**

"Luna? Where are we going?" a confused, 8-year old Moxie asked as her friend led her.

"You'll see." Luna replied calmly.

Moxie decided to just go with it, taking slow, cautious steps, as the white blur of the blindfold prevented her from looking. It felt like they had been walking for miles, but Moxie knew that her tiny legs could not have covered that much distance in what seemed like 10 minutes.

"Ok, Stop!" Luna said. Moxie removed her blindfold to be met by a huge, red building. It was beautiful.

"Luna, what is this place?" Moxie asked, completely in awe.

"It's called Red Dragon Academy. It's a place for duelists, but we have to be older to get here." Luna responded.

"How did you find this place?"

"Well, I found it about a week ago when my mom drove past it. I had to get you across a lot of traffic, but it was worth it, right?"

"Wait, you did _what_?"

Luna suddenly realized what she had admitted. "Umm, let's just go back, shall we?"

"Alright." Moxie said, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the building's ruby red obelisks that seemed to touch the sky.

**-End Dream Sequence-**

"Moxie?" Luna shook her friends shoulder, but had no luck. She sighed. Moxie loved sleep. When she was out, it could take hours to simply wake her up. But then she remembered what she used to do to solve this problem. Slowly, Luna touched Moxie's forehead, then both of her shoulders. As if on cue, Moxie's eyes fluttered open.

Moxie looked around. She was sitting in her seat, and everyone in the arena was getting up. Luna stood over her, next to… some guy.

The boy next to Luna looked like he was from the Special Forces with his ripped-up army jacket, fatigue pants and combat boots, but his hair spoiled the image. Instead of being crew cut like most army officers, his hair was a long, brown, tangled mess. He sported hazel eyes and had Caucasian skin. A duel disk was strapped to his arm, Battle City Model.

"You're awake." Luna said. She smiled with glee.

"I got in! We're both in Red Dragon now!" Luna said, jumping up and down with happiness.

"Yay!" Moxie said. She was suddenly full of energy. Moxie jumped out of her chair and hugged her best friend.

The other boy slowly inched away from them.

Luna suddenly remembered he was there. "Oh, this is Ace." She told Moxie.

Ace extended a hand. "Very pleased to meet you. You duel well." He said politely.

Moxie smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks. Did you get in, too?"

"Yep, but it was a stretch for me. I'm pretty sure I got Jeweled."

"I see." Moxie said. She knew that RDA had four dorm classes, each named after a different form of the monster Red Dragon Archfiend. There was Regular, Jeweled, Majestic and Nova. And then, of course, there were the knights, the five best duelists in the academy.

"Well, let's get out of here, shall we?" Luna said. Despite the people around her, Luna tended to grow anxious around small talk. She hated awkward situations.

Moxie and Ace followed Luna out the door, where a crowd was gathering. They joined in.

Sted had positioned himself in front of the newcomers outside. Slip stood next to him, passing out student PDAs to new members while his superior gave a speech.

"I must say that I am honored to have you new students with us at RDA. Now please, look at the map application on your PDAs. There, you will find directions to where you should go before going to your dorms, although I recommend you pick your dorm mates now! Remember, you can have both boys and girls in a room!"

Whispers emitted around the crowd. Boys and girls could share rooms? Strange thoughts formed in Moxie's head.

"Snap out of it." Luna said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Moxie shuddered. How could she have thought about that? As of now, Luna was her only dorm mate. But that wasn't important now. Moxie turned her attention back to the map.

The map application showed a picture of a green field. A red line was drawn, showing a path from the arena to a variety of stops, marked by blue dots. A green dot marked her present location. Moxie figured that she should follow the path. She held the map out in front of her, and a compass popped up. She moved to the left. The compass needle shifted and the map slid to the side.

"_Interesting interface"_ She thought. Moxie wasn't much into technology, but she liked using it.

"Alright, let's start over here." Luna said. She marched forward with Ace and Moxie trailing behind her.

They walked in silence.

The pause was broken by Ace. "Hey, can I stay with you guys?" He asked.

"Like, in our room?" Moxie asked.

"Yeah, we could be roommates, you know?"

Moxie shuddered. Ace was a nice guy, and he didn't seem to have come with anyone else. She should say yes. But Moxie had never slept in the same room with a boy before, even when she was a little child. But how hard could it be? She'd have to do it eventually, right?

"Sure, you're cool. You can stay with us." Luna piped up from in front of them.

"Yeah, okay." Moxie said. She had still been pondering the matter, but if Luna agreed, it was fine with her.

"Awesome! Real friends!" Ace fist pumped, to which he received strange looks from Moxie and Luna. He gasped and put his hand down.

"Um, Uh, I'm just kidding, of course!" He said. Moxie and Luna exchanged glances and shrugged.

Finally, they stopped in front of a clothes recliner.

"Well, here goes nothing." Luna said.

They marched into their 1st glimpse of a new world.


	7. Adventure?

**Please Note: This chapter contains a lot of awkward stuff. In case you don't want to read it because of that, I'll sum it up for you. Moxie, Luna and Ace go to the clothing department and discover that they are in the Jeweled Dorm, the Third best dorm in the academy. They find their room and are asked to go to a dining hall at 7:00. That's about all you need to know. Please type a review and tell me if it's too much! I'll change it. Thanks!**

**~Ailo**

"What the-"Moxie's jaw dropped. The place was too much to take in. _Way_ too much.

The one phrase that could be used to describe the clothing store would be "Too Overboard." The walls were painted flashy rainbow colors, Clothes and clothing racks covered every inch of space in the store. Moxie had to squeeze through two racks of necklaces, plow into a shirt section, and push through a huge pile of skirts to even get to the middle of the room, which wasn't much better. Luna tripped over a skirt before she reached the center.

"Why?" was the only word that Ace could utter.

"Over there!" Luna said. Two doors were at the back of the room. Their only obstacles were… more clothes.

"No freaking way am I going through more of this!" Moxie said, stamping her foot.

"Come on, just a little more." Luna said, and Moxie had to agree.

"There better be an exit in the back of the store." Ace said.

After they had reached the doors, Ace read the labels out loud.

"Looks like boys and girls. Well, I guess this is where we part ways. I'll meet up with you at the dorms." He said, and pushed through to the boys section.

Moxie and Luna walked into the girls section. "Ah, much better." Luna said.

Moxie agreed. The place was much more pleasing to the eye. The walls were pure white, and the clothes were neatly put away. People were scattered all over the place.

A clerk greeted them. "Hello! Sorry about all of the trouble back there. It's our old clothing store at RDA, but we haven't torn it down yet. Are you new?"

They nodded.

"Alright, what dorm are you in?"

Moxie and Luna exchanged glances. They had no idea.

The clerk saw the looks on their faces. "Oh, don't worry. Sted probably didn't tell you how to check. Can I see your PDAs?"

The girls held out their devices. They were both in a green case. Moxie's eyes widened. Green was the color of_

"Yup, you're in Jeweled." The clerk said.

Moxie frowned. Jeweled? Well, it made sense. The pamphlet she had gotten when she walked through the door had said that green was the color of the Jeweled dorm. But she should have gotten a better dorm than that, right? She won her match.

"Alright, follow me." The clerk said. They walked through another door.

This room had green walls, but a pleasing green that felt natural. Clothes were neatly lined up against the shelves. Plants stood in some of the corners, and students were exploring the shelves. It felt comfortable.

"Pick out some outfits and come back to talk to me when you're done." The clerk said, and left.

"Alright, let's get started." Luna said.

The girls soon realized something strange within 5 seconds of browsing the store.

Every item in the room was green. There were many different shades of green and many different clothing items, green shirts, pants, skirts, short shorts, tank tops, shoes and more, but green everywhere.

"Well, I suppose they want our clothes to identify our dorm." Moxie said.

Luna pulled a green bikini out of a box. "Um, no thanks…" She said.

Moxie laughed. "I'll take it." She said.

Luna handed her the swimsuit, which she placed in a green shopping bag.

"Ok, what next?"

Moxie and Luna bought their clothes and walked the opposite way out of the store. Ace was leaning against the building with earbuds in his ears and a shopping bag at his feet. When he saw them, he stood up.

"Alright, let's go to the dorms." He said.

Moxie and Luna agreed.

By the time they got there, it was already 1:50 PM. The three of them walked through a long hallway through a building, searching for a room.

Finally, Moxie stopped in front of one. "This one's our room." She said. The room had a sheet of green paper on the door. Luna took it down. The paper was handwritten, but the writing was neat.

* * *

_Dear new students,_

_Welcome to the Jeweled dorm! I hope that you enjoy your stay here! Allow me to give you a tour around the dorm. There is a lounge at the end of the dorm, and 20 rooms. The attic and basement are off limits unless you are told otherwise. Only use the phones to call an authority. Please report to the dining hall at 7:00. Please scan the QR Code with your PDA to learn more. Thank you!_

_Tomick Beauregard_

_Head of Jeweled Dorm at Red Dragon Academy_

* * *

"Good to know, I guess." Luna finished.

"Well, let's put our stuff down, change, then we'll explore a bit. How about that?" Moxie asked.

"Ok, sure." Luna said. She was wondering what Moxie had in mind.

Moxie, Luna and Ace arranged their belongings. Ace stepped out of the room to let the girls change.

Moxie took off her shirt and found a green T-shirt to wear instead. Before she put it on, she looked back at Luna.

"So, we're finally here." Moxie smiled and said to her friend.

"Yup." Luna smiled back. She removed her tank top and jeans, still talking. "I've been waiting for this moment, but why are we in Jeweled?"

"Yeah," Moxie said, putting the shirt on over her bra. She was confused about the matter as well. "I won my match. It feels like we did something wrong. Life points left, maybe?"

"I guess, but it seems like it's more than that. I mean, we still won." Luna said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Moxie said, sliding off her pants. "We should try and look into it."

"Alright, why not?" Luna quickly slid on an olive colored skirt and a green top over her underwear.

Moxie slid on some jeans, and the two of them walked out of the room. They waited for Ace, and set out to discover more about their academy.


End file.
